


Takes a father to know a father

by RebecaThomas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, NOT STARKER - Freeform, POV Clint Barton, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebecaThomas/pseuds/RebecaThomas
Summary: If Clint learnt one thing from this, it's that he should probably ask FRIDAY what people are doing before he walks into a room.OrClint found out that he relates to Tony more than he thought. Maybe its the shared trauma of being a superhero, or being an Avenger or because it takes a father to know a father.





	Takes a father to know a father

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank @aatticsaltt for betaing this fic! It's my first one and I wanted to share it with you guys! I would love some comments and I don't mind criticism as long as it's polite! If this goes well I might wrote some more work for the irondad fandom! Happy reading!!!!
> 
> 15/10/19 - I wanna thank @Buckets_Of_Stars for making such an incredible moodboard for this fic! I am in love with it!!! I am so grateful to have it and I think it's super cool! I think it adds something to this fic and I am super pleased to include it! Happy reading!!!

 

 

 

 

"Hey, have you guys seen Tony anywhere? Or Peter? I haven't seen them all day," Clint said, walking around the corner into the communal living room where the rest of the Avengers were.

"I think Tony went to go and look for Peter because he wasn't up yet so try Peter's room. Come to think of it though, he left a while ago so maybe try the labs afterwards?" Steve replied, looking up from his sketchbook.

"Thanks, Cap."

* * *

 

Clint turned the handle of Peter's room and stepped in.

"Hey Peter there you are⸻"

The lump that he'd thought was Peter turned out to be Peter and Tony curled up together in the middle of Peter's bed. Tony was lying on his back, an arm wrapped around Peter who was curled up against his side. His head was nuzzled in the boys curly hair, and his other hand was tangled in the locks of Peter's hair just above his neck. Peter was half on Tony and half on the mattress, his arm draped over Tony's torso. His head rested directly above Tony's heart, and their legs were tangled together. Clint could see the tear tracks on Peter's face and it didn't take him long to realise that the boy had had a nightmare.

"Oh," he said softly. "FRIDAY, take a picture of this and send it to me will you?”

"Of course Mr Barton," FRIDAY replied at the same level Clint had spoken in.

* * *

 

 

Clint left the two fast asleep in Peter's room, with a small smile on his face. He knew that Stark cared for the kid more than he would let on. This was just proof that he acted like a father to the kid.  
One time the kid had gotten a cold and he ended up making chicken soup for him, forcing him to drink water and rest and had begged Bruce to check on him at least 3 times an hour. He was a helicopter parent and the rest of the Avengers often had to hide smiles at their relationship.

Clint had noticed straight away along with Natasha, but the rest of them took longer to realise. Maybe it's because it takes a father to know a father. Or because he and Natasha were SHIELD agents who were used to analysing people. Either way, as much as Tony had tried to hide it, he cared for the boy and it was obvious to everyone else that Peter utterly adored Tony.

* * *

 

 

"Hey, did you find them then?" Natasha asked him as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah, but I could see that they didn't want to be disturbed so I just left them," he replied.  
As adorable as it was to see them asleep together, Clint couldn't help but feel as though he'd witnessed something private and too precious for anyone else to see. He wasn't even supposed to see it, and he knew that Tony would kill him if he told everyone.

"Ok then…” Natasha could see that it wasn't the whole truth but decided not to push. Whatever it was there was obviously a reason that Clint wasn't telling her and it didn't seem like a big deal anyway. “Make sure that they eat at some point though."  
She glanced back at Clint only to find him smiling softly at his phone.

 

* * *

 

When Tony and Peter stumbled out of the elevator at 3pm looking better rested than ever before and grinning like maniacs, Clint had to turn to hide his smirk. And if he made the photo of them Starks contact number? Well, nobody has to know. After all, it does take a father to know a father.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments are always appreciated and so is criticism! I'd love to know how to improve!


End file.
